Neck Uv Da Moon Remix
by Baseball Commish
Summary: REMIX!!! Haruka,Michiru, and Setsuna are up to the same old s*** again, do they need to go to Alcoholics Anonymous?


I don't own a damn thing!  
  
Remix to Neck Uv Da Moon  
  
[Intro - Haruka]  
  
This is da outers remix  
  
I'm representin  
  
[Haruka]  
  
I'm out for the bigger youmas and NO WHAMMIES  
  
You can't stand it!  
  
Make em feel da shaking and I ain't even in Juuban  
  
Handlin with my girls again  
  
And I'm doin the remix cuz they know I bring the kinda shit you feelin  
  
as I'm sayin it  
  
I did it again because the first time was sharp like needles pine,  
  
bitch I'm known for jammin  
  
Smoke Mina, Mina, Mina  
  
Put a mean ass fist on top of worse vocabulary  
  
I bust through, intrude, move through distractions  
  
Withstand hits and blows don't lose no traction  
  
I threw a round off da remix back at em  
  
If a youma comin clown then I'm going get the cannon  
  
And the get God back  
  
Knuckle up boy, don't be no fucked boy  
  
Me and Michiru we run some youmas in a semi boy  
  
Run flat boy, run that boy  
  
Bitch where I'm a send you you can't come back boy  
  
Rei bring flames to a four alarm fire  
  
I wash him up and ring him out and throw him in the dryer  
  
I hit the door, I'm blowin him like a senshi band  
  
And they always tryin to find something to say about the Sen  
  
damn, can we send them to da pen  
  
Rhymes set you jumped like I poured Setsuna over ya  
  
Guess what, mamoru got his dick up  
  
Give me back my shit before I start pickin bricks up  
  
Garbage senshis better run for it  
  
Don't come this way cuz you can't walk on this side of the yard, boy  
  
And respect me for takin it to em  
  
So expect me to lay the remix down and represent my neck of the moon  
  
Yeah, like that, ha ha,  
  
remix neck uv, ha ha  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da remix you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoicite in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da remix you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoi in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
[Michiru]  
  
All a the heat rise to the beat wise  
  
To da pyro that spit that street fire  
  
Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru takin em out of the park again Mamoru, ahh Usagi, you so so, you dumb as hell like Umino  
  
You're bitch made like Ami  
  
You belong in a sorority, I'm a call you Cocoa  
  
Like candy, go sing a song with Mina  
  
But fuckin and remixin, what is you sayin G?  
  
I take my sixteen shot I pray my style is drunken  
  
And you know we doin the deep submerge oh hell yeah it's gonna be bumpin  
  
Givin you somethin to beat the block with, meet the gays with  
  
My stamina's incredible so sucka don't try to stop this  
  
The S-A-I-L-O-R Family, merrily  
  
Life is but a dream, I mean a nightmare cuz it's scarin me  
  
But I live, gotta give two double O percent above the rest yeah  
  
That remix to the neck gonna burst, and you know that, YEAH  
  
Yeah know that Juuban never stop like that  
  
All the way to Osaka  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da remix you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoicite in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da remix you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoicite in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
[Setsuna]  
  
Hey, what's your name?  
  
Senshi of Time, the remix to fear is already here  
  
Must look beyond, sounds from the center of the sun  
  
Reason for a wand, only one  
  
Strong believer in self-preservationn  
  
Aahhhhh, OOF!  
  
in the State of time confused  
  
City of forgotten time, City of the blues  
  
Street address Generation X Avenue  
  
But Generation Y high to the point that I drink  
  
Remi on a new one  
  
Walkin in my silver boots, need a pipe and some pot  
  
What if I told you that even if you sucked cocks?  
  
Stops, time rewinds, see what I find  
  
Then re-arrange and change things that's on your mind  
  
Would you swallow like nut or peanut butter?  
  
Would you holler that I'm here and ask another?  
  
Or take no heat and run for cover?  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da remix you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoicite in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
read and review-Da Commish 


End file.
